A Second Chance
by Ginkira lover
Summary: this is my own little story i created and i hope you like it! all charactrs are copyright me
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
My name is Rissa Yokiami. I met Prince Ryu about 3 years ago. I've had alot of strange things happen to me ever since i met Prince Ryu. So why don't i start from the begining. My village was attacked by the Dragon Lord's army. It was all because of Prince Ryu's older brother Prince Dante. Prince Dante hated us humans who lived in the village next to the kingdom. So he sent the army to attack us. The army was to take any survivors back to Prince Dante for tochoring. I was one of those survivors. They dragged me all the way to the kingdom. They throw me in front of Prince Dante, pulled out whips and started to whip me. I could hear his laugh over the cracks of the whips.I started to scream but Prince Dante covered my mouth. I then bit his palm and he slaped me. Some one then jumped in front of Prince Dante and me. He was speaking in a whole other laguage then I was use to hearing.  
Prince Dante ordered men in the room that had shotguns. The mysteris person picked me up and ran in the opisit derection. We ended up in another part of the kingdom. He then put me down and untied me.  
"Are you ok?"  
He was speking in English again. I just shook my head.  
"Stay right here."  
I sat there on the floor waiting for the boy to return. He came back with clothes that looked really expenceive.  
"Here.Why dont you go into the bathroom and change out of those rags."  
"But I can't possobliy. These cloths look so expencive I don't-"  
"It ok here"  
He put the clothes in my hands. I tool the clothes and went in the bathroom and changed. I came back and the boy was sitting on the bed reading. He then looked up and blushed.  
"Sorry."  
"Oh is fine."  
"No I'm rude."  
He then bowed in front of me.  
"I'm Prince Ryu."  
I stood there in awe for a few seconds the snapped back into reality and cyrtised.  
"My name is Rissa Yokiami."  
"That a beautiful name."  
I started to blush.  
"Thank you."  
He then smiled.  
"Hey you probobly really exsosted from today why don't you get some sleep."  
"But-"  
"Dont worry.I'm not like my brother I'll protect you from him so please get some sleep."  
"Ok."  
I crawled into the bed and pulled the blanket over me. Prince Ryu walked over to the light and switched it off.  
"Oyasumi nosai Rissa-chan."  
"Huh?"  
"Oh thats Japanese. It means good night Rissa."  
"Oh good night Prince Ryu."  
I then shut my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up to yelling outside the door. I stayed in the bed till the door opened. It was Prince Ryu. He closed and locked the door and turned twords me.  
"Oh! Rissa your up."  
I shook my head.  
"Did you hear that?"  
"Ya."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Its ok."  
"Are you sure?"  
"ya. I'm use to it."  
"use to it?"  
"ya my parents use to do it all the time..."  
"oh...I'm sorry."  
"Its not your fault"  
"Still. I'm bring back those memorys"  
"You can't help it .Is fine"  
He came over and sat on the bed  
"Are you sure its fine?"  
"ya"  
I started to smile but, I then hurd a loud noise.  
"What was that?"  
Prince Ryu looked confused. I then started to blush.  
"Sorry that was my stomach.I'm hungry."  
He started to laugh. I was blushing even more.  
"Oh sorry."  
He tryed so hard not to laugh again. Just as that happened my stomach growled again. Prince Ryu couldn't stand it he had to laugh again.  
"Sorry. Come on I'll get you something to eat."  
He stuck out his hand and I took it.  
"Hey Rissa."  
"Huh?"  
"Why don't you wait here for a sec. I'll be right back."  
"Ok."  
He ran off down one off the hallways.The hallway was so quite you could hear a pin drop. I was afraid that something might jump out like a huanted house.Then all of a sundden Prince Ryu was right beside me with a pair of shoes.  
"Here put these on. I don't want your feet to get hurt. you never know what Dante will set on the floor."  
"But they look so expencive."  
"Its ok. If I give it to you its fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
He then smiled again. I took the shoes and put them on my feet. He then took my hand and we walked down stairs to the kitchen.  
"What would you like to eat?"  
"Well in the village we really didn't have stoves and that so all we really ate were fresh fruits and vegetables.  
"Oh. So you've never had a cooked meal?"  
"Nope."  
"Well you'll get one today, Cook stew up some fresh vegetables and some beef. Come on Rissa I'll show you to the table."  
He grabbed my hand and lead me into the room next to the kitchen. It had a really long table with alot of chairs around it. He let g oof my hand abd pulled out a chair wanting me to sit in it.  
"Thank you Prince Ryu."  
"Your welcome and at least call me Ryu-sama."  
"Ok Ryu-sama."  
He walked over to the chair right next to me and sat down. Then we hurd the cook walk in. He placed a big bowl of brown stuff in front of Ryu-sama and I.  
"What is this stuff?"  
"Its called Beef Stew. Its really good in my opion."  
I picked up a spoon and started to eat the so-called Beef Stew. I closed my eyes because I thought it would be really bitter but, It was really good. So I started to eat more of it. I then hurd Ryu-sama start to laugh again.I started to blush again also.  
"You like it don't you?"  
I just nodded.I was soon finished with my bowl.  
"Ryu-sama what do I do with this?"  
"Come here and I'll show you."  
He walked me over to a weird squre-like thing that had water coming from it.  
"What is this?"  
"Its called a sink.See you but the bowl in here and the cook will clean them."  
"Oh."  
I put my bowl in the sink."  
"What d o we do know?"  
"hummmm... I don't know."  
I stood there in silence.  
"I know! I'll show you around the kingdom. That way you know where everything is."  
"Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He took my hand and lead me out of the castal. It was a very nice day and I was really glad I was outside to breath in some fresh air. Ryu-sama lead me down the front of castal till we reached the edge of a hill.He told me to look over the hill.So I did.It was the most beautiful dragon fountain that I've ever seen.  
"Do you want a closer look?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok."  
He grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hill and stoped in front of the dragon fountain.  
"Oh my!Its so beautiful!"  
He smiled.He then walked over to the grass and layed down in it.I stood there still ingrossed in the amazing dragon fountain.I notised it was old but I stilll thought it was beautiful.After I had looked at it awhile I turned around to look at Ryu-sama .He was laying there so peacefuly.His face ws also so flawless.I just wanted to touch hes glowing-like cheek.I then notised the mark on his left cheek.It was an odd shape.I then relized that the whole kingdom had the mark everywhere.I thought it was jsut some chechy symbol but not anymore.I walked over to Ryu-sama and sat down beside him.He looked so peaceful lying there.The wind blowing through his silk-like black hair.I sat there beside him for awhile.I then relized that he was a sleep.he one eye opened then.I jumped when he sat up really quick.  
"Somethings wrong."  
He grabbed my hand and through me on his back.He then started to run twords the castal when a pack wolves surronded us.  
"Damn Dire wolves."  
I hurd Ryu-sama say under his breath.There were twelve of them.All of a sudden Ryu-sama jumped over the wolves and started to run twords the castal again.I turned around dtill holding on to see the wolves still chacing us.  
"gosh!"  
Ryu-sama was gitting mad I could tell.  
"Ryu-sama what are we going to do?"  
He completly ignored me.I then notised he was now running away from the calstal now and twords the mountain that looked really creepy.I didnt say a word because I knew that he would ignore me again.He stared to run up the mountain.I didn't know where we were going then we stopped in front of a cave opening.He set me down and started to walk in.I clinged to his arm.I was scared to walk in but didn't want the dire wolves to get me. It was really dark and erie.I didn't know how anyone could stand it.But, we kept on walking.I couldn't stand the silence till we stopped.I couldn't see anything not even my own hand.  
But,I turned to look and I could see his crimson-colored eyes and the flame on his tail glowing.I then hurd loud foot steps coming twords us.I saw then saw two copper colored eyes staring at me.I relized it was a dragon.I stood there frozen in my own fear.It stood up and lit a torch with its tail.It then came out of the shadows.It was a giant golden dragon with a main that was rainbow and the inside of the wings where red.  
"Ah Prince Ryu,What do I owe the plesure of this vist?"  
"Call off your wolves."  
"What?"  
"Call off your wolves.They were attacking us."  
"Us?"  
"Ya, Rissa and I."  
"Whos Rissa?"  
I was hiding behind Ryu-sama.  
"Come on Rissa."  
I took his hand and he pulled me out in front of him.She bent down and smelled me.  
"What are you doing bring a human in here?!"  
"I saved her."  
"Saved her?!Why would you save a human?!"  
"Because..."  
He looked away from me.I now felt as tought he was just keeping me around because he could.I started to cry.I let his hand go and started to run."I couldn't see but I didn't care.I wanted to get away from it all.After awile of running I fell.I tryed to get up but I couldn't.I had sprained my ankel.I felt around for the wall of the cave.I sat up against the wall and curled myself up.I started to cry into my knees. I ended up crying myself to sleep. I woke up felling like I was floting.I opend my eyes to see Ryu-sama.He was carring me out of the cave.I could see the opening of the cave.It was night when we got out of the cave.He was walking down the mountain when he saw a wasp.He jumped and almost dropped me but I grabbed his shirt.He then relized I was up.  
"Oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you."  
"Its ok."  
He set me down on the edge of the mountain. He sat downbeside me.  
"I'm sorry about earlyer."  
He stared at his feet.I could tell he felt guilty about earlyer.  
"Its ok."  
I pulled my leg with out the sprained ankel up to my chest.  
"Its not-"  
I started to zone out and started to think about earlyer.I then could hear my name being called over and over.  
"Rissa!"  
I then snaped back into reality.  
"Rissa!"  
"Huh?! Oh sorry."  
"Hey its ok."  
He put a hand on my shoulder.I turned to look at him and he smiled at me.  
"Oh Rissa let me see your ankel "  
"Huh?This one?"  
I held up the leg that I was holding.  
"No that one."  
He pointed to my other ankel,The one I sprained.  
"Oh."  
I held up my leg.He put it on his lap and examened my ankel.It was swollen and black and blue.  
"What happened?"  
"I fell running."  
"Oh."  
He picked me up and stared to walk back down the mountain.There was a sudden flash of light I stared to look around to see what the light was.Ryu-sama then put me back down and sat down beside me.  
"Hey Doku."  
Ryu-sama's eyes were closed.I didn't know how someone could see someone that fast.  
"How did you see me?"  
He stared to rub his head in confusion.  
"You forget I'm part dragon?"  
"Ya I forgot"  
He started to laugh.THen he looked at me.  
"Whos this Ryu?"  
I was looking out into the distance twords the castal.  
"This is RissaI saved her from my brother."  
"Oh."  
He walked over to me and sat down.  
"Hey my names Doku."  
He held out his hand for me to sake it.I took his hand and shook it.  
"My names Rissa."  
Just then a wasp flew onto his hand I then screamed and almost fell off the mountain but Ryu-sama grabbed me.  
"Be careful!"  
"I'm sorry I'm just afraid of bugs."  
"I'm sorry."  
The wasp then flew away.  
"Hey Doku could you watch my back as I take Rissa back to the castal?"  
"Ya sure I'll do that but why?"  
"Dire Wolves."  
"Oh."  
"Ya."  
Ryu-sama picked me up and put me on his back and started to walk down the mountain again.I turned around to see Doku walking behind us.After awile we got off the mountain and started to head twords the castal.  
"Hey I don't want to leave but can I send wasps with you to keep and eye out for you?"  
"Ya sure thats fine."  
And we started to run twords the castal


End file.
